


The Dangers of Hitchhiking Lecture

by nothfan



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan
Summary: Another story for the Spring Challenge at Spanking World LJ community, my prompt this time was *I Never want to hear you say that again*Young Malcolm comes home from Harvard for the weekend and let’s slip that he hitchhiked home. Parental displeasure ensues from Jackie and papa Gil.Warnings, will contain spanking and one (I think just the one) mature word.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 42





	The Dangers of Hitchhiking Lecture

Jackie had just finished checking the oven, making sure the casserole was simmering nicely when the door buzzer echoed. She glanced at the clock as she made her way through the siting room, she checked the peep whole, as per Gil’s instructions. She smiled as she recognised her visitor and opened the door wide, 

“Malcolm! What a lovely if unexpected surprise,” she beamed as she ushered the young man in. Who in turn gave her a one armed hug in reply, “Hey Jackie,you don’t mind me turning up?”

“Of course not silly, oh and I see you brought your laundry for me to do,” she grinned as she indicated the travel bag in his hand.  
“No...”  
“Oh so it’s not your dirty laundry then?” She teased.  
“well yeah, but...”  
“It’s fine, hand it over,” Jackie said as she wrestled the bag out of his hand,  
“Does your Mom know your home?” She asked as they arrived in the sitting room and Malcolm made himself at home on the couch.  
“Mom and Ainsley are away for the weekend, so thought I’d invite myself over for dinner,” the young man grinned. “I don’t have a class until next Tuesday so had a long weekend off.”

“Gil’ll be very happy to see you and catch up, it’s his weekend off too, so maybe we can do something special together. Have you eaten?” All she got in response was an apologetic shrug which she took to mean no, “dinner is in an hour but I’ll go and make you a sandwich dear,” she said as she headed towards the kitchen.

Left alone Malcolm leaned back and let his eyes close and took a catnap, while he waited for his sandwich to arrive and mothering to recompense. He smiled at the though of how different his own mom and Jackie were. 

Jackie pulled a chair out at the dining table and set down the sandwich and glass of milk before going over to gently rouse the sleeping boy. She patted him on the knee and his eyes jerked open with a start.

“Come and get your snack and then you can have a nap before dinner sweetheart,” she said gently. And led the way back to the table and smoothed down the boys hair as he sat down. Then she went and sat opposite him with her own cup of tea. As he was finishing his food a thought occurred to her,   
“Why didn’t you call one of us to come collect you from the station dear?”

He gulped down the last of his milk before replying, “Didn’t get the train, I hitched home.”  
“Excuse me?” Jackie asked, hardly believing her own ears. And then sat in stony silence as the boy went into an excited explanation how he and a bunch of his class mates had all hitchhiked home as part of a class project. 

“You were set an assignment that required you to hitchhike?”  
“Not specifically, the theme of our sociology assignment was open to our own interpretation, and we thought this could generate some interesting results. We’re gonna FaceTime later tonight and compare notes.”

Malcolm looked over and caught the furious look on Jackie’s face, so he quickly took a small canister out of his pocket.

“It’s okay we took precautions, we all had pepper spray and 911 on speed dial...err just In case anything...unexpected happened. He said with a tentative smile. The smile disappeared as Jackie’s chair scraped as she got up and bared down on him. Malcolm found himself yanked up out of his chair by the arm and a flurry of slaps landed on the seat of his pants.

Jackie ignored the yelps of distress as she smacked the boy’s bottom as hard as she could. After emphasising her displeasure one final time she took the young man by the ear and hauled him across the room and placed him in a corner near the mantelpiece. 

“You young man are in a world of trouble and will not move out of this corner until Gil gets home. Is that clear Malcolm?”

“Yes ma’am,” He replied not keeping the tremble out of his voice. Smacked and put in the corner was as far as he could get for the weekend he had imagined. Oh hell, If Jackie was this upset with him, he could only imagine how mad Gil was gonna be. Actually he didn’t want to imagine it one little bit. He couldn’t help fidgeting a little and even risked reaching a hand behind him to give his butt a quick rub. 

Jackie busied herself laying the table for dinner and tried to calm down while she waited for Gil to get home.

Gil let himself in and hung up his coat, looking forward to a relaxing weekend off, one of the rare ones he occasionally managed to swing. He could smell dinner and went in search of his wife. He called out to her as he went in to the sitting room,

“Hey dinner smells amazing,” he said with a smile to his wife, it was then he noticed they weren’t alone,

“Malcolm?” But before he could inquire why the kid was stood in a corner Jackie interrupted him,

“Come into the kitchen, I need to talk to you,” with that she turned and left the room.  
“Okay...” Gil said more to himself than anyone else and he spared another glance at the kid before heading after his wife.

Malcolm stewed in his overactive headspace and waited for the proverbial shit to hit the fan...any minute now. But minutes continued to pass and nothing erupted and he wasn’t sure if that made him more nervous. He smelled the familiar aftershave before Gil’s firm hand landed on his shoulder turning him about to face him.

He slowly looked up at his mentor and friend, “you’re mad?”  
“Oh yes, “ the older man replied as he gently propelled the young man toward to table and pushed him into a chair. Then took the notebook out of his jacket pocket and handed it to the kid. Who looked at it as though it were some alien artefact,

“Names and numbers of the other idiots who are hitching home kid,”  
“Gil, you can’t...”  
“I’ll get their families notified and what they do with the information is up to them, I’m guessing most of you kids will be under 21? And you can call them, make sure their all okay.” Gil put an encouraging hand on the boys shoulder and pointed at the notebook.

Once he’d written the information down and handed it off, Malcolm went and got his phone to make the calls. Oh god, this was going to be so embarrassing he sighed and called his first number.

Malcolm had expected dinner to be a sober affair but Gil and Jackie chatted about their day and asked how his classes were going. All he could come up with under the present circumstances was, fine, and went back to picking at his food. He was starting to think maybe he’d overestimated how much trouble he was in. Gil didn’t seem mad and his three classmates had all gotten home safely, so no harm done. 

“Malcolm dear, eat your dinner before it gets cold please,” Jackie said.  
Starting to feel more relaxed he smiled over at her, “been looking forward to some home cooking Jackie,” 

Looking over at the young man closely, “you’re too thin...have you been eating properly?”  
Malcolm smiled evasively, “I do my best,”  
Jackie wasn’t convinced of that but settled for what she did have some control over, “I expect a clear plate from you while you’re at our table young man.” She said firmly and watched until he obeyed and started eating.

Once dinner was over Jackie began clearing the table and Malcolm quickly got up to help. But Gil waved him back to his seat,

“before desert you and I need to have the dangers of hitchhiking talk kid,” Gil said pinning the young man with a raised eyebrow look. Malcolm groaned and dropped back into his chair, he should have known he wouldn’t be escaping the lecture he had coming. 

Gil studied the kid closely and was still having trouble making any sense of what the kid had done? All those years of visits with Martin Whitley, it hardly seemed likely that hitchhiking murders hadn’t come up in conversation between the kid and that evil bastard. So why had Malcolm got mixed up in this stupid and very dangerous stunt, well he’d get to the bottom of it, pun intended, one way or another.

“Why did you do it kid?”   
“It was a social experiment,”  
“Malcolm,” Gil said with an edge of warning in his tone.

The young man swallowed nervously and finally looked at the older man,  
“they asked me,” he said and from Gil’s familiar hand gesture he knew he needed to elaborate.  
“I haven’t made many friends yet, guess I give off loner freak vibes or something,’”

Gil got up quickly and shifted his chair up close to the kids and put a hand on his shoulder and gripped firmly, “l don’t ever want to hear you say that again! You listening to me Kid?”

The young man just shrugged, So Gil tried again, “Ok so you wanted to fit in, I get that, couldn’t you have dazzled them with all the statistics I know you got up there,” Gil tapped the kid on the forehead.

“Oh yeah, then they’ll really know I’m a freak,” the said bitterly and then gave a yelp of surprise when a slap landed on his thigh.

“I don’t ever wanna hear that word from you again, are we clear kid?” Gil demanded and than shifted his hand to the back of the boy’s neck and rubbed soothingly, “come on now, you’re a good kid, don’t try so hard. It’ll happen, just give it time. Okay, you with me?”

Malcolm looked up at his mentor, trying to keep his emotions in check and blinking back unshed tears, “okay Gil, I’m sorry, I’ll try.”  
“Good boy.” Gil said as he removed his hand from the kids neck and patted his shoulder encouraging. “Okay, so back to the actual dangers of hitchhiking talk kid,”

Malcolm groaned and waited for the lecture.

“So you went ahead and hitched in spite of knowing the dangers, Yes?”  
“Yes sir,”  
“reckless and immature, more so than if you’d been oblivious to the dangers? ”  
Malcolm sank down in his chair a little, “yes sir,” he said blushing with growing embarrassment. 

Gil patted the young man on the knee, “and will you ever do this again kid?” Gil smiled at the emphatic shake of the head he got in response. “Okay then so it’s just your punishment we need to take care of. Then we can have desert and watch a movie together, that sound ok?”

Malcolm’s attention had stopped at the word punishment, and that did so not sound ok! “but I’m an adult, you don’t need to do that...punish me how?” He ended.

“You’re getting a spanking Malcolm,”   
The young man’s eyes widened, “but...but I’m almost twenty, you can’t do that Gil. I’m too old.”   
“sorry kid, you made an immature choice and a spanking is what you’ve earned.”  
“No Gil...please!”

Ignoring the kids pleas about being too old and how unfair it all was, Gil hauled him up from his chair and led him protesting all the way over to the couch. Gil sat down and drew the kid off balance and straight over his knees. Malcolm wriggled about and continued to protest and while the older man could have just hooked a leg over the younger man’s he felt the kid needed to let off some steam first. He still had the kid firmly tucked against him and he wasn’t going anywhere as Gil landed the first of many firm slaps to the behind across his knees.

“Ow ow ow! Stop Gil, let me up! Ow stop Gil please...” Malcolm alternatively yelped and yelled in protest. But Gil’s hard palm still kept slapping down on his bottom. He tried to wriggle away from Gil’s hand but the sting in his behind was growing with each slap that landed. Malcolm started to kick his legs in frustration.

Okay, that was enough steam let off Gil decided as he got the kids attention by laying down a smack on a sensitive spot at the top of his left thigh. Both of Malcolm’s hand flew back to try and cover his hurting bottom and while he was distracted Gil hooked a leg over the kids and pinned him firmly in place.

Gil stopped spanking while he massaged the back of Malcolm’s neck gently, “be a good boy and move your hands for me and we’ve almost done kid,”

Sniffling the young man shook his head, he’d somehow forgotten just how much a spanking from Gil hurt. He’d thought the embarrassment would be the worst thing about it, not that the older man had given him much time for coherent thought before upending him over his knee. He’d probably feel more disgruntled about the whole thing if he hadn’t been so desperate to protect his sore bottom.

“Do you want me to take your pants down kid?”   
“No Gil, don’t please!”   
“move your hands then kid, last chance,” when nothing happened Gil played his last hand before forcing the young man to comply.  
“1...”  
“No! don’t count! I’m nearly twenty, you can’t count Gil,” he whined loudly.  
“2,”  
“Stop, stop, I’m moving my hands, see...” Malcolm pleaded as he yanked his hands around and linked then under his chin leaning on them as waited for the awful spanking to start up again. He felt Gil’s warm hand on his back gently rubbing, but I’m falling for that he pouted.

“Good boy,” Gil encouraged as he raised one knee slightly so he could give the kids sit spots his final attention. The smacks were still firm and Malcolm would feel them when he sat for a while but he still eased up on the force behind them. He was guessing from the boys reaction the thought of going over his knee would be enough of a deterrent. Well time would tell.

Malcolm had never really been stoic during a spanking and this time was no exception, and when he felt his position shift he knew what was coming. And the tears started in anticipation.

“Ah, ow ow, ouch! Please Gil,” he whined as stinging smacks landed on the sensitive skin of his sit spots. He tried wriggling to distract himself but Gil had him pinned in place with nowhere to go and no escape from the relentless smack of his palm. 

“I’m so sorry, I’ll never do it again, please...sorry!” Malcolm sobbed.

Gil brought his hand down on the centre of the boys bottom for the final two smacks and then rubbed gentle circles on the kids back and shushed him.

“Ow,” Malcolm whined a few more times even after the spanking had ended because, well because he’d just been spanked and his bottom hurt. He was still crying when Gil helped him upright and gratefully excepted the hug he was drawn into. Gil knew all the best ways to comfort you when you were upset and they seemed to still work even when you were almost twenty. 

Gil held the young man until his crying subsided to sniffles, he rubbed the spot on Malcolm’s back, just below his neck, it always helped calm him down when he was distressed. He gave the boy a little shake,  
“you okay kid?”  
“I guess, apart from the obvious,” he whined as he wiped his eyes on the sleeve on his sweater.   
“You scared us both kid, scared us badly, you know that?”  
“I’m so sorry, I’ll apologise to Jackie...”  
“I know kid, so are you ready for coffee, desert and a movie? Sit tight and I’ll let Jackie know we’re done here and ready for desert shall I?” Gil gave the boy a parting pat on the shoulder and headed off to the kitchen.

Jackie sat with Malcolm on the couch while Gil had gone to get changed, the endearing pout on his face was not lost on her. 

“Are you alright sweetheart?”

They were sitting shoulder to shoulder and Malcolm titled his head towards her, “Gil spanked me,” he whined as if it was a most unreasonable thing of him to have done.

She guided his head to lean on her shoulder before responding, “you poor baby,”

Malcolm squirmed a little trying to get comfortable, “my bottom is really stingy, could you ask Gil not to smack so hard,” he complained with a pout.

“My poor baby boy,” Jackie say sympathetically, “or perhaps if you aren’t a naughty boy you won’t need a spanking?”

Malcolm smiled at the logic of that, “I guess that could be seen as an option. But could we ask Gil not to be so heavy handed...as a back up plan?”

“I’ll see what I can do,” She said.  
“Really?”   
“No dear, if you misbehave you can expect a spanking,”  
“Oh. Jackie?”  
“Yes Malcolm?”  
“I really am very sorry for scaring you...I didn’t think,”  
“All forgiven, but never do that again young man,” she chastised.  
“Jackie?”  
“Yes sweetheart?”  
“You spank too hard too,” this time there was more admiration in his tone than a pout.  
“Pie? She offered handing him a plate with his favourite pie,”  
“Yes please,” Malcolm said as he curled up on the couch with his large slice of pecan pie.

The end.


End file.
